


Для следующего Тони Старка(Я здесь для тебя).

by bucky_lol



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hurts Peter Parker, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Tony Stark
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucky_lol/pseuds/bucky_lol
Summary: Если бы у Питера было достаточно воздуха, чтобы поперхнуться, он бы сделал это. Как бы то ни было, звука этого голоса, говорящего «Привет, карапуз» конкретно с этой интонацией – хриплый, нежный тон с оттенком беспокойства - хватает, чтобы и следа не оставить от его панической атаки.//или: даже мёртвый, Тони Старк оставляет после себя больше, чем одну причину быть. героем Питера
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	Для следующего Тони Старка(Я здесь для тебя).

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blondsak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondsak/gifts).
  * A translation of [For the Next Tony Stark (I'm Here For You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088170) by [blondsak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondsak/pseuds/blondsak). 



Первое, что Питер ощущает после пробуждения — это боль.

Сознание приходит медленно, но он обнаруживает, что мозг уже анализирует возможные травмы — инстинкт, который выработался из-за супергеройских разборок за последние несколько лет.

Его ноги, бёдра, грудь. Всё, начиная с шеи и ниже, кроме правой руки, будто сжато гигантской вафельницей.

Он открывает глаза, но всё остаётся таким же тёмным, как и раньше. Он должно быть в глубоком, неосвёщенном месте, раз его глаза не могли хоть что-то увидеть. Обычно и маленького лучика света хватало для того, чтобы понять, где он.

Он стонет, пытаясь подвинуть своё тело — чтобы избавиться от боли — для того, чтобы понять, что подвинуться некуда.

Где он был? Что произошло?

Воспоминания резко вернулись: Питер сражался с Зелёным Гоблином без подмоги. Сэм и Баки должны были подойти через минуту, когда злодей бросил бомбу в банк, Питер залетел и вытащил мирных жителей прямо перед тем, как всё взорвалось в какофонии яркого белого цвета, а потом…

Потом ничего. Пока не стало больно.

— Привет? — тихо спросил Питер, но получилось только прохрипеть — Здесь…здесь кто-нибудь есть?

— Я здесь, Питер — внезапно сказала Э.Д.И.Т. ему на ухо.

— Хэй, Э, — прохрипел он — Что произошло?

— Вы попали под взрыв из-за тыквенной бомбы Зелёного Гоблина, и в настоящее время закопаны под 40 тоннами обломков. Я послала отчёт как Старшему Капитану Уилсону, так и Сержанту Барнсу, но поблизости нет сигнала, и я не могу найти обходной путь. Я продолжу отправку, пока связь не стабилизируется.

Питер снова закашлял — Все…все смогли выбраться?

Наступила тишина.

— Я не обнаружила ни одного теплового излучения поблизости.

Питер покивал сам себе. Он может быть в ловушке, но, по крайней мере, все остальные в безопасности. Ну, или он надеялся на это. У Гобби явно не было проблем с нацеливанием на невинных людей.

— Могу ли я…- Питер замолкает и терпит неудачу в попытке сделать глубокий вдох с таким давление на грудь — Могу я попробовать поднять это, Э?

— Я бы не советовала дестабилизировать обломки. Твоя поза позволяет кислороду проникать в твои лёгкие. Если ты не будешь двигаться, вероятно, кто-то в конечном итоге поможет тебе.

— Ладно, ладно, да, ладно, — говорит Питер, даже когда его паучье чутьё посылает тревожный сигнал об идее ничего не делать. Боже, он не хотел быть один…если бы он был не один, всё было бы не так плохо. Даже если бы он мог поговорить с кем-то, с кем-то вроде Мэй, Хэппи, Сэмом или же Т…

Но нет, он один. Как тогда, когда он убил Бека, он должен пройти через всё это сам. Он Человек-Паук, он справится, хотя бы какое-то время, но что если он задержится тут надолго?

Тихим голосом он спрашивает: «Как долго?»

— Боюсь я не смогу сделать решение, опираясь только на эту информацию, Питер.  
Чёрт. Это значит, что он может остаться здесь на очень долгое время. А если Сэм и Баки даже не знают, что он застрял…

— Дерьмо, — выпаливает Питер. Ему кажется, или становится труднее дышать?

— Ладно, ладно, просто успокойся, Паркер, — он успокаивал сам себя — Ты будешь в порядке, всё в порядке…просто застрял под десятками тысяч фунтов бетона, не имея возможности выбраться и не зная, когда придёт помощь, но правда, всё просто прекрасно…  
Он попытался сделать ещё один глубокий вдох, но его лёгкие не раскрывались, а сердце пыталось выпрыгнуть из груди?

— Держись, Человек-Паук — повторяет он снова, и, боже, это не просто его воображение, ему правда становится трудно дышать…

— Хватит волноваться, ты в порядке.

Но нет, он не в порядке, не тогда, когда его паучье чутьё взрывается, словно фейерверки четвёртого июля, крича о том, что он в опасности, опасности, опасности! И что ужасно, Питер не мог сказать, настоящая угроза или нет, внешняя или же просто в его голове, и даже если она снаружи, он бесполезен, пойман в ловушку и медленно задыхается…

— Хватит, просто хватит, остановись!

Но паника не прекращалась, и Питеру нужно выбираться, его окружает опасность, он должен выбираться отсюда.

— Помогите! Кто-нибудь, помогите! — он кричит. Его дыхание приходит в норму, пока он пытается услышать ответ.

Но ответа нет, только звуки случайно падающей арматуры и едва различимое хлюпанье воды.

Над ним что-то трескается, и Питер чувствует, как давление на его бёдра и ноги увеличивается. Питер ничего не может с этим поделать, он начинает слегка дёргаться. Ему нужно выбраться отсюда до того, как всё обрушится, но эти действия не дали никакого результата, и, если он не выберется, он умрёт…

__

— Блять, блять, блять, — говорит он, затем, пытаясь подняться, чёрт побери, добавляет — Э, я должен уходить, я не могу здесь оставаться…

— Этот порядок действий нецелесообразен, Питер. Обломки всё ещё…

— Помогите! Помогите мне! — он кричит, паника снова охватила его. Несмотря на то, что он всё ещё в кромешной тьме, он может видеть точки, ведь его мозг не получает достаточное количество кислорода, а всё потому что он чёрт возьми не может дышать и, господи, он не хочет умирать, он не хочет умирать так, ему нужен кто-то, он не должен быть один, ему нужен…

— Мне нужен Тони — шепчет он мрачно, всхлипывая в конце, всхлипывая прямо на имени своего мёртвого наставника.

— Инициирую ИИ-743, кодовое имя — Э.Д.М.У.Н.Д., — внезапно говорит Э.Д.И.Т. скучным и бесчувственным голосом.

— Э? — спросил Питер, пытаясь понять, что она сказала, но ответа не последовало — Э? Не бросай меня!

— Привет, карапуз.

Если бы у Питера было достаточно воздуха, чтобы поперхнуться, он бы сделал это. Как бы то ни было, звука этого голоса, говорящего «Привет, карапуз» конкретно с этой интонацией — хриплый, нежный тон с оттенком беспокойства — хватает, чтобы и следа не оставить от его панической атаки.

Перед тем как он ответит, голос продолжает.

— Я просто готовился к этому десять минут или около того, и я знаю, это ужасно, но Э.Д.И.Т. не врёт…тебе правда надо просто продержаться, пока не придёт подмога.

Питер открывает и закрывает рот как рыба

— Т-тони?

Пауза.

— Не совсем, Пит. Я Эд — полное имя Э.Д.М.У.Н.Д., и я ИИ созданный мистером Старком, чтобы подражать его голосу, личности и ответам, используя обширный архив отснятого П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.Е.Й материала. Я был разработан специально для тебя, для таких ситуаций.

— Таких?

— Когда ты находишься в серьёзной ситуации и зовёшь Тони, — отвечает ИИ, будто ответ прост и очевиден.

Неважно, как Питер пытается сосредоточить на том, что говорит голос — и что он просто ИИ по имени Эд, а не Тони — всё о чём он может думать, так это о том, что он не разговаривал со своим наставником около года.

Не разговаривал с того момента, когда Тони в первый и последний раз обнял его и смотрел с чистой, ослепительной любовь в глазах только для того, чтобы умереть через пару минут. Тело сжалось, когда знакомое свечение над его сердцем замерцало один раз, второй, а потом и вовсе перестало.

Питер никогда не думал, что сможет поговорить с тони после всего этого. Мужчина не вернулся бы, как это случилось с ним.

Но сейчас, с этим ИИ, Тони вернулся. Будто бы всё, о чём он мечтал со смерти наставника — просто ещё один шанс поговорить с ним — осуществилось.

Факт того, что Питер ни черта не видел, только усиливало иллюзию того, Тони здесь, и сама мысль о том, чтобы погрузиться в неё заставляет эмоции, бушующие в его животе поднимать через горло, комком душераздирающеё боли и радостного облегчения.

Тони умер, Питер понимал это. Но он снова с Питером, в темноте, потому что он действительно нуждается в нём. Даже больше, чем во время битвы с Беком. Тони может быть и нет, но он позаботился о том, чтобы бы Пит не оставался полностью без него, если случится что-то плохое…чтобы Питер не был один.

Он продолжает защищать Питера, даже после смерти.

Всхлип ломает его слабую защиту, он задыхается, стараясь прекратить, но уже слишком поздно. Словно прорыв плотины, появляется второй всхлип, а потом ещё, и ещё, и…

— Ох, малыш, — нежно говорит ИИ — Знаешь, я правда не уверен, что Тони продумал это, честно говоря. Я думаю, это слишком для тебя прямо сейчас. Я могу отключиться, и Э.Д.И.Т. вернётся, просто…

— Нет! — умоляет Питер, затем делает несколько неполных вдохов и более спокойно добавляет — Нет, пожалуйста, не уходи. Я…всё хорошо. Клянусь. Просто удивлён.

Эд тихо вздыхает в ответ, и это звучит так по-домашнему, что парень пытается подавить ещё один всхлип.

— Держу пару, ты точно был удивлён. И не беспокойся, я не оставлю тебя, пока ты не будешь в безопасности, если только ты этого не захочешь. Понял?

Питер кивает так много сколько, сколько может.

— Я не вижу тебя, малыш. Используй слова.

— Ох, да, — сказал Питер — Да, я понял.

После паузы, ИИ продолжил — Мы оба знаем, что я знаю все функции твоего костюма, но всё равно приколи меня…что случилось?

Ох, точно…он в ловушке. Из-за шока он почти забыл об этом.

— Я застрял. А ещё я не могу пошевелиться, иначе есть риск, что всё это свалится на меня, но я так же не могу полностью вдохнуть, и давление на бёдра и ноги увеличилось, и вообще, всё очень тяжко, всё болит и…

— И ты чуть-чуть испугался, да?

Питер ностальгически улыбнулся от этой фразы — да, я чуть-чуть испугался.

— Теперь понятно, карапуз. Такое случается с лучшими из нас.

Питер закатывает глаза — Панические атаки? Это не про Тони.

— ты ошибаешься, ребёнок, — сказал Эд — С Тони это случалось постоянно. Единственное различие между тобой и ним, это триггеры, которые были у него.

Да. Для Питера не было секретом, что у Тони ПТСР…мужчина неловок и очень упомянул об этом вскоре после инцидента с Тумсом, когда Питера всё ещё мучили кошмары с крушением самолёта и он просыпался в холодном поту. Но это было короткая беседа, которая показала, как мало они знали друг о друге тогда.

Конечно, позже Тони удержал Питера от начала нескольких панических атак, отвлекая его, как это сделал Эд. Но больше они никогда не говорили о ПТСР Тони. Питер конечно не знал конкретных симптомов…этот человек сам справлялся со своими паническими атаками.

— Поэтому он создал тебя? Чтобы я не паниковал в опасных для жизни ситуациях?

— Он создал меня на случай, если больше не сможет помочь тебе сам, — просто сказал Эд — Он очень сильно любил тебя, Питер.

Прежде чем Питер успел ответить, в его наушники появились помехи, а после и голос.

— Кэп вызывает Человека-Паука. Повторяю, Кэп вызывает Человека-Паука. Приём?

— Я здесь! — кричит Питер, добавляя с усмешкой и нахальным тоном — Чего вы так долго, чуваки?

— Слава Богу, — отвечает Сэм, даже не пытаясь скрыть облегчение — Бак и я работаем над тем, чтобы раскопать тебя, это не должно занять много времени. Ты как, держишься, ребёнок?

— Я в порядке, –на автомате ответил Питер.

— Ты же не сказал это просто так, приятель? — вмешался Баки, с немалой долей скептицизма.

— Серьёзно парни, я в порядке, — возразил Питер с лёгким смешком, удивляясь тому, что это правда — Эта куча бетона немного давит, но я могу дышать, да и не думаю, что что-то кровоточит или сломано.

— Хорошо, тогда давай всё так и оставим, — говорит Сэм — Самое время сосредоточиться. Мы должны быть аккуратными, чтобы всё не рухнуло на тебя. Но как только ты увидишь нас, или услышишь, просто позови, окей?

— Будет сделано, Кэп.

— Скоро увидимся, ребёнок, — сказал Сэм, Баки повторяет за ним, перед тем, как отключиться.

— Ну, это утешает, — говорит Эд. Питер на секунду думает о Тони, после чего вспоминает.  
— Да, это действительно так, — соглашается он с ухмылкой. Он не может дождаться, когда выйдет отсюда.

— Ты правда в порядке, Пит?

Питер не торопится подвести итоге. Он не может сделать полный вдох, и давление на его тело, а особенно ноги и бёдра болезненное. Но в остальном он в полном порядке, даже паническая атака давно прошла.

— Да, — честно говорит Питер — Спасибо, Эд.

— Я просто делаю то, для чего был создан, малыш. Не надо меня благодарить.  
Питер грустно улыбнулся, гадая, записывает ли маска выражение его лица…можно спросить у Эда.

Затем он слышит какое-то движение примерно в десяти футах над ним и чуть левее. Недостаточно близко, чтобы позвать их, но он знает, что это ненадолго.

Эд должно быть то услышал это, поэтому сказал — ну, если мы всё уладили, мне пора уходить, ребёнок.

Питер так хочет, чтобы Эд остался, но он почти уверен, что уже знает, каков будет ответ. И он знает, что Эд будет прав. Для Питера было бы не очень полезно иметь к нему постоянный доступ. Если бы он это сделал, то искал бы поддержку в ИИ, а не в людях…в людях, которых он любит и которые всё ещё здесь.

Знание этого не заставляет его страдать меньше, но и не уменьшает постоянную боль в сердце от нехватки Тони.

— Эй, Эд, могу я тебя кое о чём спросить?

— Конечно, малыш.

— До этого ты сказал, что Тони очень сильно любил меня. Откуда ты знаешь? Я имею в виду, это не так, он никогда мне не говорил этого или подобных вещей, так что я думаю…я просто…- Питер замолкает.

Наступила долгая пауза, и Питер полагает, что ИИ быстро просматривает свои архивы, ища хотя бы один случай, на который он может указать как своего рода доказательство. Но затем, как будто Тони, Эд удивляет его.

— Ты помнишь моё кодовое имя, Питер?

— Да, Э.Д.М.У.Н.Д.

— Да, правильно, и оно расшифровывается как «Даже мёртвый, моему карапузу нужен отец»*

У Питера отвисла челюсть — Но я никогда не называл его отцом…- даже если мне казалось, что он мой отец, он думал, но не говорил.

— Не важно, как ты его называл, ребёнок…доказательство на лицо. Тони думал о тебе как о сыне, и я не думаю, что было бы преувеличением сказать, что он любил тебя так же сильно, как и своего настоящего ребёнка.

Питер ничего не может поделать, слёзы нахлынули и переполнили его, у него даже не было шанса остановить их. Шмыгая носом, он поднимает маску и вытирает лицо свободной рукой, тратя несколько минут, чтобы собраться, после чего надевает маску обратно.

— Знаешь, Эд, это имя не помешало бы немного подправить, — говорит он плаксивым голосом.

— О, неужели? Не оставляй меня в неизвестности.

— Ну, с грамматической точки зрения, это звучит так, будто умер я, а не…

— Ладно, молодой Доллар, с тебя хватит, — перебивает его Эд, но тон у него лёгкий и шутливый — Первое правило общения со мной: никаких упоминаний о мёртвых паучках. Понял?

Питер хихикает — Понял.

В этот момент кромешную тьму пронизывает луч яркого света.

— Ребёнок? — кричит Сэм.

— Я здесь! — кричит в ответ Питер.

— Ладно, Пит, — говорит Эд — Я ухожу. Это было круто, но давай в следующий раз это повторится не скоро? Я предпочитаю, чтобы ты был в безопасности и не сходил с ума, хотя бы чуть-чуть.

Питер улыбнулся себе — Я тоже. Ещё раз спасибо, Эд.

— Счастливого пути, ребёнок.


End file.
